Multi-touch interactions with computing devices have received considerable attention in the recent years. Today, multi-touch touch sensitive devices are found in many portable computing devices such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) and laptop computers. These touch sensitive devices allow users to employ multi-touch gestures to perform functions such as zooming or rotating a display image. There are, however, many disadvantages with the currently available multi-touch compatible touch sensitive devices. For instance, touch sensitive devices capable of recognizing multi-touch gestures require special technology and hardware, which is currently expensive to manufacture and implement. Additionally, this special technology is incompatible with many currently available touch surface devices that are used in a majority of computing devices. As a result, because the currently available multi-touch technology is new and costly, the majority of the computing devices already in the market do not possess multi-touch capabilities.